


Who Gives a Shit About Pretty When You've Got a Girl Like Her

by minnemouse_BEANS



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Other, and loves zaer girlfriend, and that's just about it, fang is nonbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnemouse_BEANS/pseuds/minnemouse_BEANS
Relationships: Fang/Maximum "Max" Ride
Kudos: 4





	Who Gives a Shit About Pretty When You've Got a Girl Like Her

Fang knew. Zae  _ knew  _ Max wasn't "pretty." Zae was sitting right next to her. And zae could, in fact, see her. Zae wasn't blind. She wasn't pretty. 

She was nearly six foot one, an inch shorter than zaem, with dark brown hair buzzed close to her scalp. She had a square jaw, and a crooked nose. Chipped teeth, cracked nails, and hands that were knucklely, calloused, and scarred. 

Her body was covered with those scars, along with the odd tattoo or piercing (she said she was taking over her body with them, a sentiment zae could agree with). 

She was lean, hard muscle. 

She wasn't wasn't pretty.

But the jackass who'd called her an ugly freak was wrong. 

She was beautiful, not in spite of these things, but because of them. Because of the scars and the callouses. Because of the chipped teeth and crooked nose, the chipped nails and the muscles.

She was cracked glass and cigarette smoke. She was the old, sharp dagger with the worn leather sheath. She was an angel that sinned. 

She was a fucking warrior. 

And if she was a freak, zae was too. 

And that was more than okay with zaem, if it meant that zae could fly with her for the rest of zaer life. 


End file.
